Daryl's lover One Shot
by Nordic Possession
Summary: It was my dream and I decided to write a one shot about that. :3 Daryl Dixon/Reader. I hope you like it guys!


After all those months of fearing and running, I was finally in a safe place. When all that zombie-hell began, I, my friends and my family were traveling, defending ourselves, and we lost a lot of people. I eventually lost my way from the rest of the group, maybe that was better, because we still would've died, if not from zombie bites then from hunger or fatigue.

So, Daryl found me. Exhausted, wounded, and stuck in a hopeless situation. He wouldn't leave me there and couldn't, so he brought me to his people in prison. At first Rick didn't want me in the group, but when I said, that I could be useful, because I did know how to shoot a little bit after all, the group confuses me, and I do not know who they are. He finally accepted me and immediately appointed Daryl the asignment to teach me. I got to know Beth, Glenn, Maggie, Hershel, Carol and Carl. Beth and I became good friends quickly. Also, I had a good instict to take care of babies, so I was really beneficial. I lived there for a half year.

All the memories came to my head, while I was lying on the bed. I had awakened from an flashing light. I didn't even manage to notice, therefore I turned on the other side, pushed all the memories out and fell asleep. I awakened by a knocking on bars. Not too strange. There was Daryl.

- Get up. Let's go hunting. We need to talk. – He said.

- And why so early? – I had a drowsy vioce.

- We need to talk about something.

After I'd pick up all of my things, Daryl and I went to the woods. We caught a few birds and some other animals as well. So far, we walked in silence, and looked around, but suddenly Daryl said:

- Your shooting isn't too bad, but you still need some practice, because with these skills against walkers you won't live for long.

- Well, before me stands a pro, so maybe he should teach me how to shoot then. – I laughed and he smiled.

- I will teach, but before that let me tell you something. – He stopped and turned to me. - You know, when I found you, I thought about just bringing you to the group to load another mouth, that needs to be fed. But I was surprised, when you said, what you can do, and demonstrated your initiative to learn how to shoot. I can confidently say, that you are a tough girl. – He briefly stopped and looked straight into my eyes. From his glance, I shook. Hearing these words from Daryl was a surprise. – I noticed, that Beth looked at me, but she is only a teenager. How old is she anyways? Seventeen? I have to admit, after first contact with you, I watch you. I know, that you often look at me and blush, when you realize, that I looked. You like me. You live for yourself all alone. - Suddenly his eyes showed lust. He came closer. – I know what you feel for me. You thought, that I wouldn't notice, and as always you blush, when I look at you, or when we are alone. - With those words he pressed me against a tree and started to kiss me. At that moment my head was empty. I tried, to force myself to believe in what was happening.

- Daryl... – I moaned and hang my arms around him. My hands stroked his back and strong arms. – It's dangerous here. - I said, when he finished attacking me with kisses. - Anyone could notice.

- This more interesting! - He smiled. - No one would notice, because they know, that my hunting-trips takes a long time.

After a few minutes my shirts were off and Daryl's kisses slipped from lips, over my neck and to my chest. I was still pressed against a tree. Daryl's shirts were also off. With slowly and intense kisses he kissed my neck.

- Daryl please... – I moaned. His hands were on my hips. He knew, how I badly I wanted him, but wasn't in a hurry, and led me into torture a little bit. Suddenly, from behind the trees… three walkers, and behind them a few more. Daryl quickly grabbed his crossbow and shouted to me:

- They're many. Don't waste cartridges. Come on!

I grabbed my stuff and pulled out my gun. This was as far as I could have been shooting zombies.

- I said; do not waste ammunition. It's very important to us! When a walker is near do, like I do! – He shouted, drew his knife and smashed it in one of the zombies head.

After all we ran in the prison. Once we were behind the border, we could take a break. Our hunting-catch was small, but it was enough.

- Nice job! – He said to me.

From that day the eastern hunting was common, because it was the only way Daryl and I were able to enjoy each other...


End file.
